


Bury The Evidence

by Taz224



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, FBI agents, Generally fucked up lines of thought, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo is in his 30s, LMAO, Loss of Virginity, Rey is 15, Vague misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz224/pseuds/Taz224
Summary: It was only meant to be a joke.When Rey posted about the FBI Agent watching her, she only did it for a laugh. Possibly make some friends. It never occurred to her that someone may actually be watching. Or that he would be very, very interested in what he saw.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 169





	Bury The Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 👀
> 
> I got this idea from a reylo discord server, which is full of some of the most talented people I've ever met, and who've inspired me to try writing my own fanfic.
> 
> Many thanks to the amazing SolarLilith, for betaing my 3AM rambles into something useable 😂

The thing was, it was only meant to be a joke.

‘The FBI Agent watching me’ memes were rampant all over the internet. They were all over the school too. All the popular kids joked about what the FBI agent watching over them had seen them doing that day.

Rey was very much not popular. Wasn’t in middle school, and definitely wasn’t now that she was in high school. Nor did she even want to be. Ick. Too many people and too many eyes watching you all the time.

But she supposed it would be nice to at least have one friend or two. Just to talk to. Share memes with. Maybe to sit with during lunch so she didn’t have to eat lunch in the library again like the losers do. Would be nice.

So that’s probably why Rey began talking to her laptop, acting like someone was really on the other side. It was a really shitty laptop with a detachable webcam, salvaged from Plutt’s junkyard and fixed up to work just enough to do assignments for school. Neat.

She didn’t talk to the laptop all the time. Rey wasn’t some sort of weirdo. She knew there wasn’t actually anyone listening. But it was nice to talk about her day after school as if there was someone there anyway. Kind of like someone cared for a change. Sometimes, she liked to vent about how lonely she was, and how shitty it was living with Plutt and how Rey couldn’t wait to leave. Just to get it out. Regular old stuff.

Rey even did a small striptease one night, pretending that Poe Dameron from 4th period English was watching, before collapsing in a heap of embarrassment. He was cute. Senior. Bit of a troublemaker though. Also dating Kaydel Ko Connix and Rey didn’t want to get involved in that. No thanks pal! Don’t want to start any trouble. And anyway, what would he even want with a nobody like her?

So yeah, Rey talked to her laptop sometimes. What of it? She bet loads of people did the same thing. The meme had to come from somewhere right?

On Friday, Rey made her way down to the lunchroom after class. It was pizza day. Sometimes if she looked pathetic enough, the lunch lady even let her have an extra milk carton. Rey hoped that would be the case today. Unkar hadn’t gone grocery shopping in weeks.

As Rey grabbed a tray and headed to the lunch line, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, confused, to see a petite Asian girl beaming at her.

“Hi! You’re Rey right? I’m Rose. I’m in your 6th period Math class.”

“Um..hi?” Now that Rey thought about it, she did look kind of familiar.

“Anyway, I saw that tweet you made the other day! It was pretty funny. I showed it to my friend Finn. Do you know Finn? He’s sitting over there. Anyway, we started discussing how crazy it was that we’re living in such a dystopian police state that this kind of thing is completely normal! Do you want to come sit with us?” Rose got out all in one breath.

Rey blinked.

“You...want me to sit with you guys?”

“Well, yeah! Only if you want to though! I wouldn’t want to force you into-”

Rey cut her off before Rose could begin rambling again.

“I’d love to!” She grinned.

~*~

It was already nightfall by the time Rey got home. She had spent hours after school goofing around with Rose and her cute friend Finn, laughing and talking. They had invited her to the park to hang out tomorrow. Wow. Real friends.

She had only just put down her bag when a knock came at the door. Rey stared at it warily. It was too late for it to be a junkyard client. God. Rey hoped it wasn’t another of Plutt’s stupid friends. They were usually drunk and always took forever to convince to leave and Rey still had a lot of homework left to do. Procrastination had its drawbacks, who would’ve thought?

Rey opened the door, revealing a tall man in all black, with a long face and intense eyes. Maybe in his thirties. Definitely scary looking.

“Plutt’s not here,” Rey said immediately. He didn’t look drunk. Hopefully he’ll leave without too much of a fight.

The man didn’t say anything, continuing to stare holes into her. Very intimidating. Please leave.

“Sir?”

He seemed to shake himself out of trance, before taking a step closer into the house. Um, hello?

“I know Unkar Plutt’s not here, Rey,” he said in a deep, soft voice, taking another step closer. Rey quickly took a step back.

“How- How do you know my name? Who are you?” Rey stammered quietly, nervous now. People didn’t ever come purposely when Plutt wasn’t here. Seemed kinda sus.

“How rude of me. My name is Kylo. And I know a lot about you, Rey. You could even say I know everything about you.” He reached out with a gloved hand to brush against her cheek, but Rey flinched back.

“Please leave. I don’t know who you are, but I would like you to leave. I’ll call the police!” Rey threatened. Maybe he was drunk after all. Hopefully, the threat was enough to scare him, but she got ready to run just in case it wasn’t.

His brow furrowed, before he frowned mockingly.

“Oh Rey, I was hoping to not have to do this.”

Rey was only able to turn around and take one step towards the phone before everything went dark.

~*~

She woke to a quiet, rhythmic tapping.

Slowly, Rey blinked open her eyes, disoriented and confused. She wasn’t in her bedroom. Weird. Her eyes blurred before finally focusing on the stained ceiling of Plutt’s room. God, her head hurt. She turned her head towards the tapping, only to freeze at the sight of Kylo lounging next to her, stretched out across the double mattress typing away at a laptop. At her sharp inhale, he turned to look at Rey, raising his eyebrows.

“Finally awake, are we? It’s about time. I was getting worried there.” He smiled softly at her, closing the laptop and placing it on the bedside table, before leaning over to stroke her hair. Rey squeaked in fear, tears dripping slowly down her cheeks.

He cooed at her softly, cupping her face and using his huge thumbs to wipe at her tears.

“My poor little Rey. I’ve been thinking, while you’ve been asleep. I think I’ve been a little too hard on you. You still don’t know who I am, do you?”

Trembling, Rey only stared back at him. When his grip on her face tightened, Rey shook her head frantically. He gave an exaggerated frown and shook his head back at her mockingly.

“No, my little baby has no idea who I am yet. That’s why she was so rude at the door,” he resumed stroking Rey’s hair softly. It was a little comforting. Only a little bit.

“Rey, I wasn’t exaggerating when I said I knew everything about you. You see, I was the agent assigned to look into you.”

Rey froze, her eyes widening in horror.

“You mean….it’s all real? FBI agents are watching our every move?”

Kylo snorted.

“Hardly. The government neither has the time nor the interest in looking into every dumb argument Karen gets into on Facebook. No, we’re only assigned cases on people of interest. Originally, I was looking into Unkar Plutt. Man’s into some pretty shady business. But then, you caught my attention.”

His eyes seared down her body, ravenous.

“I was completely captivated. You weren’t just the cutest little thing I'd ever seen. No, you also spoke to me, as if you knew I was there. It’s like you were speaking right to my heart, my very soul.”

Kylo suddenly swung a leg over Rey’s body, kneeling on top of her and resting his weight on her, face leaning in close.

“I knew we were meant to be. That we were destined to meet. And when you showed off that sweet little body for me, Rey? I know you felt it too. I got so worried when you didn’t come straight home from school, I came right over.” He frowned slightly, a glint of...something, in his eyes, before shaking it off and smiling again. “Oh sweetheart, I have so many plans for the two of us. It’s going to be absolutely perfect.”

Rey squirmed under him as he leaned in even closer, gaze fixed on her mouth.

“No- no! Please! I didn’t do it on purpose! I didn’t know!” Rey sobbed, writhing underneath him desperately.

Kylo ignored her, pushing Rey onto her back, and yanking down her leggings and underwear in one tug. One big hand on her chest was a heavy weight holding her down as he loosened his belt, pulling out an already hard, huge cock.

Rey sobbed in fear as her sweat-damp body met the warm, stale air of the night. Oh god. Oh please. This wasn’t how Rey imagined losing her virginity. There were no candles or rose petals, no Poe Dameron with his pretty hair or Finn Storm with his kind smile. This was a fully grown man.

“P-Please-” Rey stuttered out again before he shoved three fingers into her mouth.

“Suck,” he hissed. Rey obeyed instantly, trembling. He smiled down at her, pleased with her cooperation.

“I know you’re afraid baby. This isn’t exactly how I wanted your first time either. But we don’t have a whole lotta time, and I want to have you at least once before we leave. We have a long road ahead of us.”

He yanked his fingers out of her mouth, teasing her entrance with them. Bending further over her, he stared directly into Rey’s eyes as he brushed up against a spot that made her shiver, toes curling. Kylo pushed his middle finger into her, fucking her with slow, even thrusts.

Staring into his eyes, Rey was too frozen to even scream. Not that anyone was around to even hear her. Oh God. Help. Please help, somebody.

Kylo dragged a fingertip up to her clit, drawing a small circle over the sensitive spot, before thrusting back into her. Rey could feel herself getting wetter, the sickening squelch of his fingers pounding in and out of her body.

“I think you’re ready for more now. Just relax for me baby. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Rey immediately tensed up in fear as his broad body settled between her spread thighs.

“Please! Please let me go! I won’t tell anybody, I promise…” Rey panted out. Kylo chuckled.

“I am never going to let you go,” he gritted out through clenched teeth, before lining himself up and slowly sinking his entire length into her.

Rey wailed. It hurt. It hurt so bad. It felt like being torn in half.

“Shhh sweetheart. All first times hurt. It just means you’re a real woman now. It’ll feel good soon.” Kylo groaned as he seated himself fully inside of her. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

Rey tried to scream, but Kylo kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Shaking, Rey slowly wrapped her arms around his thick neck, clinging to him. He picked up the pace, pounding into her body over and over. Gradually, Rey’s body began to adjust to the intrusion and it got easier to take him.

“That’s it baby. I knew you’d love it. I fucking knew you’d love me.” Kylo grunted out, bending her further in half as their bodies smacked together lewdly, her hips meeting his every thrust. He grabbed her by the neck, squeezing slightly as Rey grabbed at his hand.

“You like this, don’t you? Doesn’t this feel good?”

“Yes, Kylo,” Rey gasped out weakly. He frowned in annoyance, his pace never faltering.

“Ah, ah. You forget, I’ve seen your porn history. I know what you like. Yes who?”

Rey blushed, thoroughly humiliated at how wet she had gotten at the thought. He really did know everything.

“Yes….yes, daddy,” Rey whispered, digging her nails into his back. And Rey found, to her horror, that it was true. The longer she felt the rough drag of Kylo’s thick cock inside her, the better it felt. Maybe he had been right. Maybe she had wanted this after all. Why would it feel good if she didn’t want it?

“Good girl,” Kylo grunted. She moaned softly at the praise, wrapping her legs around him. One of her hands slipped down his back, pulling him closer instead of pushing him away, while the other buried itself in his thick, glossy hair. She felt pressure building in her stomach, and pushed herself up against him tighter, letting him rub up against her just right at that one spot.

He suddenly shoved up her thin shirt, exposing her newly budding breasts to his gaze. He grinned devilishly, before swooping down. His tongue traced the edges of her nipple, teasing her, before taking it between his teeth and sucking hard.

That was all it took.

She spasmed as she came apart around him, moaning loudly and collapsing underneath him, mind falling blissfully blank. Kylo pulled away from her tits, lifting her legs to hook over his shoulders.

“Fuck,” Kylo murmured feverishly, “we’re gonna have such a good life. You’re going to be my cute little housewife. We’re gonna have so many babies.”

His voice cut through her orgasmic haze, bliss evaporating instantly. Her eyes widened, before trying to push at his shoulders to no success.

“No! No, wait, please! I can’t get pregnant!” She cried out desperately, to no avail.

Kylo ignored her, pace growing erratic, strokes hitting hard and deep. She whimpered, barely able to cling on. He groaned, burying his face into Rey’s neck.

“Gonna put a baby into that sweet little belly. Make it swell up with my child. Mine.”  
He thrusted a few more times before tightening his hands to a bruising grip on her hips as he spilled inside her. Rey gasped, feeling every spurt and twitch of his cock as he filled her up to the brim.

Minutes passed as they both caught their breaths.

Kylo sat up, slowly easing his cock out of her, causing Rey to whimper again softly. He looked at her with hooded eyes, before smiling softly.

He reached behind her head, pulling out the pillow and stuffing it under her hips.

“There. Now just stay like that for a bit honey. You’re such a good girl. Gotta make sure my baby takes. Daddy’s just going to go pack a bag for you. We gotta go before Plutt drags his drunk ass back here.” With a kiss on her forehead, Kylo pulled up his pants and jumped off the bed, heading down the hall to Rey’s bedroom.

Flat on her back, legs spread wide, Rey stared blankly at the ceiling, sucking in slow, unsteady breaths. She felt the slow slide of Kylo’s come leaking out of her.

Distantly, Rey wondered if Kylo liked memes.


End file.
